Daddy's Girl
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: AU In the end her mother always knew in her heart that she would choose her father over her. fem!Canada and fem!England mother/daughter fic


Just something small. I haven't abandoned Welcome To the Family Mathieu Williams but i'm just wandering on the side road for a little bit and experimenting with nyotalia. So enjoy long drabble!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia in anyway shape or form. I don't own anything really.**

* * *

"_Boy you cannot talk to me this way! I am your MOTHER Alfred!"_

"_REALLY MA? Look at you! You have to be the most sorry ass excuse of a mother then with the way you drink. Which one of the bills won't you have enough to pay for this time ma? The gas? The lights? Or was it this month's tuition for Tillie's school? Huh? WHICH ONE?"_

Little Matilda sat huddled at the top of the stairs clutching her favorite stuffed bear, watching her mother and older brother go at it once again. Looking between the bars into the living room she wiped her tears on her toy and crept closer to the wall. If she closed her eyes hard enough their voices wouldn't be as loud and she could almost hear her father's voice cooing in her ear.

"_Do you ever, even ONCE, think about what type of image you are showing to her? Do you even think about Tillie?"_

Matilda wanted to sigh at her brother. She wanted to lean over the railing and yell at him to go back to his apartment. But she won't because he always brings her out to dinner on the weekends even thought he doesn't get paid much since their mother can't cook without burning most things and brings some groceries when she drinks the money for that sometimes. Letting out another watery sigh she plays with the ends of her braids that her mother did for her earlier that night. She only drinks when Alfred comes back home. Which has been a lot lately.

Her mother is fine when Alfred's not around. She laughs and plays with her, even helps her with her homework if she's not too tired from work. She sets Matilda on her lap and reads her stories or makes them up. Her favorites are of Sir Mint Bunny and the Fairy queen. When the weather is nice her mother takes her into her garden and teachers her different names of the flowers or has small tea parties with her in the sunroom. Like they used to do with her father.

"_Her name is Matilda you idiot, not __**Tillie**__ and she's my bleedin' daughter! Of course I think about her! We are doing just fine Alfred so you can just run along back to your flat and leave us alone. Why am I talking to you in the first place, you're just going to run back to your father and say what you want to say anyway so just __**get out**__."_

Matilda's violet eyes flicker towards the door where he brother usually drops his bags off and wonders why he didn't bring them with him like he usually does. Looking at the calendar on the wall she doesn't even know why he came that night when it's only Thursday. They went grocery shopping Sunday and they just talked on the phone a couple of hours ago when she came from school while he was on his way to his part-time job. He asked her if she wanted a Supergirl or a Batgirl shirt from the store he had passed by earlier. She said Supergirl only because it was red and red was her favorite color.

Sparing another glance at her brother she saw that he stepped back from their mother and was rubbing the space where his glasses rested like their mother did every time he left before pouring herself another short glass full of the brown liquid.

"_Look. I didn't come here to argue. Pop wanted to know if Tillie would like to spend the weekend with him. That's all I came here to do and I've done it. So can she?"_

"_Why don't you ask her yourself? She right there on the bloody stairs whelp."_

Matilda perked up at her brother's question. She hadn't spent any time with their father since a month ago when he had her for a week. A small grin found its way onto her face and she buried her face into her stuffed companion.

Alfred turned sharply to the stairs and Matilda waved shyly at him. His boots rung heavy on their hardwood floors as he walked towards her.

"_Hey there little lady, how's Alfie's girl?"_

Standing up Matilda walked down the stairs, stopping when her brother was close enough to swing her up on to his hip. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sucked on her thumb gently.

"_Darling, please remove your thumb from your mouth. Your father and I spent a pretty penny on your brother's after he sucked a gap bigger then Madonna's into his head."_

"_Ma! Don't tell her that. Let her be a little kid-"_

"_Oh so she can come home in tears like you used to after the kids teased you something awful? We almost had to resort to homeschooling because you-"_

"_MA!"_

Matilda looked between the two blondes and frowned.

"_Oh look! Now you've gone and upset her. Just ask the question and __**leave**__ Alfred."_

Ignoring his mother Alfred readjusted his sister and smiled. _"So how's about it Tillie? Want to spend some time with Pop?"_

"Oui, je veux voir papa! Puis-je maman?" Matilda looked at her mother excitedly.

"_Pouvez-vous demander en anglais?" _Her mother bent down slightly, since her brother was so tall and towered over their diminutive mother, and smiled at her. Screwing up her brow slightly, Matilda translated the words in her head.

"Ah-I w-want to s-seee papa. C-can I?"

"_It's' __**may**__**I**__' but it will do for now." _Looking at her daughters wide violet eyes her mother has no choice but to sigh and consent, knowing that her youngest daughter will always choose her father over her when given a choice._ "Tell your sorry excuse of a father that I want her back in one piece and she must continue to go her piano and dance classes. Herr Eldelstein doesn't like it when she misses too many classes and forgets something. And remind him to not give her so many sweets. And don't feed her pancakes every morning, which I know he will because he does everything she asks-"_

"_Ma. Chill. You act like pop don't know how to take care of her."_

"_It's __**doesn't **__ know and I know he can take care of her fine. I'll call him to confirm __**as soon as you get out of my house.**__"_

Planting a loud kiss on his sister's cheek, Alfred tossed her in the air once before handing her over to their mother. Saying his goodbyes one final time (_Stop dawdling lad and leave! You have school in the morning_) he was out the door with a swift click. Looking up, Matilda saw her mother's angry green eyes fill with an all too familiar tiredness that she used to seeing. She reached her arms up towards her mother and was happy to see that she obliged in picking her up instead of saying that 'six year olds were too old for their mummy to be carrying them around like living prams'. After being set on her hip, Matilda watched with excitement as her mother dialed the long memorized numbers into the ancient rotary telephone. Setting her head on her shoulder she listened to the dull ringing before a click came up.

"_Savez-vous quelle heure il est Abigail?"_

"_Oh belt up frog. I'm just calling to let you know that yes you can have Matilda for the weekend and next time to not send our eldest to ask your questions."_

"_Alfred was there?" A deep sigh was heard and Abigail wrinkled her brow at the faint sound of sheet rustling. "I will have a talk with him when he gets back mon amour-"_

"_Don't call me that Francis."_

"_Ah yes of course. Familiar habit that's all. You sound hoarse; did you and Alfred get into another argument?"_

"_Never you mind that-"_

"_You didn't drink Matilda's tuition for the month again did you?" _Matilda could hear the edge in her father's voice and curled in on her mother. She never did like it when her father raised his voice.

"_That was once and I would appreciate it if everyone didn't bring it up all the bloody time." _Abigail grits her teeth and loosens her tightening hold on her daughter as she squeezed her slightly. Setting down on their worn and loved couch, she shifted into a laying position so her daughter could lie on her chest._ "And I didn't drink anything this time. Everything is paid and this is gift liquor."_

"_Who in their right mind would give you more liquor?"_

"_I'm not telling you. You would only tell them to stop"_

"_Alcholic."_

"_Sexaholic."_

"_We can spend all night doing this. It's actually become one of my favorite hobbies with you. You besides the copious amounts of hate sex we wind up having sometimes."_

"_Piss. Off. I was going to let you talk to your daughter but now you can just wait until the weekend." _As soon as she said that Matilda eyes darted up at her mother and started to fill with tears.

"Maman…"

"_Don't make that face at me lass. You should be asleep anyway." _ Her mother's long and delicate fingers run through the part on her head and toys with her one disobedient stray curl and she knows that she will still get to talk to her father that night because her mother is smiling at her father's anger. She was playing with him.

"_Francis, with the way you're carrying on I'm starting to fear letting Matilda stay with you for the entirety of next week. Maybe she can spend the weekend or Saturday afternoon instead…"_

"_You can't do this Abigail!"_

"_Oh Francis, this is where your wrong. I __**can**__ do this, for see, __**I**__ have custody. Wasn't it this very same temper the lawyer was talking about in court…" _Abigail twirls one of her daughter's thick braids in her hand, smiling at her estranged husband's forced silence._ "But," _her mother edges in before her father could start fuming._ "If I let you talk to her and you can do so civilly, she can spend the week with you as planned. Does that sound fair Francis?"_

"…_Just put Matilda on the phone you horrible woman."_

"Allo?"

"_Matilda?"_

"Oui! Bonsoir papa!"

"_Ma petite chouchou! Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous voir."_

"Mon aussie…"

"_Maintenant, allez dormir chérie. Je vais vous voir samedi. Je t'aime."_

"Je t'aime trop papa."

"_Bonne nuit chérie~"_

Matilda handed the phone back to her mother and laid her head on her chest contentedly. Talking to her father always put her in a good mood. Listening closely she heard a loud band on her father's end and reasoned her brother had just walked in.

"_I see that ungrateful whelp in back so what time are you picking Matilda up tomorrow?"_

"_If it wasn't too much trouble I would like to drop her off to leave a note with the office so that they know she's spending the next week with me so there's no confusion."_

"_Oh…you want her in the morning…"_

"_But if it's-"_

"_No, no. It's fine Francis. I'll drop her clothes off while you're at work and she's in school. So don't worry about it."_

"_Ah- thank you Abigail."_

Her mother scoffs. _"Whatever. Just be here by half past seven."_

"_Bonne nuit mon amour."_

"…_Don't call me that."_

Her mother hangs the phone up with a click and picks the half asleep child up. Crossing the living room to the grand stairs, picking up the abandoned bear along the way without breaking stride with practiced ease, Matilda hung on to her mother tightly with a sleepy smile.

Tucking her into her much too large canopy bed, her mother sits on the edge smoothing her hair until she rolled over fully asleep. Leaving the room to begin packing her daughter's bag silently she doesn't even think about how empty the large house will sound anymore since her daughter hardly talks to her anyway and will always be more open towards her father. Setting the suitcase down with a tired sigh Abigail looks at it with disdain.

"_Bloody daddy girls"_


End file.
